gohfandomcom-20200214-history
SPC03
is the third episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and the third episode of the special Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Naru as she tries to persuade her family to keep Peach as a family pet as well as find the Sweet Bottle and the Ichigo Sweet Charm. Plot A girl is walking home when a bottle and charm fall from the sky and land in front of her. She picks it up and decides to keep it in case someone is looking for it and she can give it back. Naru, Rei and Peach are looking for the Sweet Bottle by looking in bushes, trees and in holes but not finding anything. Naru wonders if it's gone but Rei says it isn't and Peach says it can't be because they need to find a third member in order to revive the Sweet Kingdom. Naru decides they need to rest so they decide to go home. Naru wonders where the items could be. Naru returns home and her mum, Haruka, asks where she was. Naru says she was studying when her mum sees Peach's tail and freaks out. Her dad, Kenjo, and older sister. Nami, come and ask what's wrong. She says there is a cat and Naru shows them Peach. This causes her mum to freak out even further with Peach confused on what's going on. Kenjo scolds her, saying she should of remembered that Haruka has a fear of cats. Naru says she is sorry while Nami calls her stupid. Naru starts to yell at Nami but Haruka says to stop. Naru says she has to keep Peach. When asked why, Naru says because it was abandoned. Kenjo says they will keep Peach if she can convince them and Naru agrees to it. Her dad says if she can't by Friday they will send Peach to the animal shelter much to Naru's dismay. The next day, Naru has Peach do things to convince her family to keep her. She has Peach help Nami with her chores has her clean dad's shoes and help with his work. This convinces Kengo and Nami. But her mum still wont let Peach near her or help her and she runs out of the house. Naru is at the local church to help Rei with the cleaning. She explains the situation with Peach. Rei says she doesn't know how to help her since she doesn't have a pet. Peach asks why her mum hates cats and Naru explains because a cat scratched her when she waked near one. Rei suggest showing her mum that cats aren't that bad but Naru has no idea how and it is almost Friday. Haruka is waking home after what happened. She really wants to have Peach at home but she can't get over her fear. Suddenly a Dornat comes. Kishu is still angry about what happened before and decides to cause more chaos. Haruka tries to run away but falls. Kishu decides to attack her and commands the Dornat to attack her with Haruka too scared to run away. Naru and Rei hear her scream and decide to transform. They transform into Cure Sweet and Cure Minto and see where the Dornat is and attacking Haruka. They tell Peach to help her and she says yes. Sweet and Minto attack the Dornat while Peach helps Haruka. At first she gets scared but she decides to run with her. As they run, they run into another Dornat. Peach runs in front of Haruka and notices she doesn't seem to like it. The Dornat starts to attack them and knocks them to the ground just as it was about to finish them, Peach summons a shield and sends the attack back at it. This stares to change Haruka's mind about cats. Then Sweet and Minto come and the Dornat from before comes and joins the second one. Sweet and Minto use their finishing moves, Sweet Sugar and Minto Crunch to finish them both. Kishu leaves frustrated. A apple pie falls from the sky and Minto catches it. Sweet, Minto and Peach then leave with Haruka wondering who they were. At Naru's home, Naru is sad that not everyone approves on keeping Peach when Haruka comes and says she approves. When asked why, Haruka says Peach protected her from a monster. Now that everyone approves, Peach is welcomed with Naru happy that her mum got over her fear. In a home in another part of town, a girl is seen washing strawberries with the Ichigo Charm in her hair and the Sweet Bottle on the counter next to her. Category:Episodes Category:Sweet Pretty Cure Category:Sweet Pretty Cure episodes Category:User:L44486e Category:L44486eEpisodes